Operation punch
by stray cat
Summary: another hyotei chibi story...how Inui and Fuji got them small XD


**Title: Operation punch or Inui-in-the-kitchen-alarm  
****Author: straycat cayra-chan  
****Rating: PG  
****Warnings: Shonen-Ai, chibis, OOC, stupid jokes  
****Status: unbetaed  
****Disclaimer: Not mine. Nix, nada, niente…be glad! muahahaha  
Notes: kind of a prequel to 'Fairytale'. Though they´ve nothing in common except the Hyotei chibis**

Atobe was hosting the monthly party at his elaborate mansion. Most of the Hyotei regulars had already arrived. They were sitting in the biggest living room, chatting and trying not to blush at their captains new catsuit. It was a very interesting article of clothing made of leather and something furry. Kabaji was the only one that seemed unfazed by this, but with him you never knew. Maybe he already was used to it.  
Oshitari held Mukahis eyes closed with his hand to keep the squirming acrobatic player in his lap from oogling Atobe. Needless to say, he had a _hard_ time concentrating on his task. Meanwhile the trio on the couch was starting to resemble ripe tomatoes while failing to avoid looking at their leader. "Ne, Atobe-san, did you have to wear that?" Ohtori groaned and kept his gaze on Hiyoshis left shoulder with an effort. On his other side Shishido was wondering WERE THE HELL Atobe got that thing.  
Said captain was enjoying the situation immensely. It was just too much fun teasing the regulars. Watching them was almost as amusing as tormenting a worthy opponent.  
He had prepared (or rather; had his servants prepare) a huge bowl of punch and was really looking forward to witnessing the results of some alcohol in their systems.  
He grinned, when he saw Oshitari dragging his doubles partner off to have a little "private talk", sending a dirty look his way.

He did not see the tiny chubby figure, armed with a vial containing a suspicious liquid, slipping into the kitchen.  
The little one cautiously neared the punch bowl, muttering something that sounded eerily like "ii data!". Another tiny shadow appeared soundlessly next to him and electric blue eyes scanned their target. "Are you sure it won't be lethal when reacting with alcohol?" A silky voice chuckled.  
"There is only a 0,2 percentchance this combination will have fatal consequences, but a possibility of 87 percentthe results will be very interesting…" the other replied smugly. They shared a knowing, evil grin and continued operation punch.

About an hour later a truly ridiculous sight presented itself to the two returning from their make-out session.  
"Yuushi…what happened to them!"  
Oshitari shut his jaw with a click and turned to his lover who seemed to have frozen in shock.  
"They're…chibis!" the redhead exclaimed in utter disbelief.  
"Lookie, Shishido-san, I'm a birdie!" Chibi-Choutarou cried, blinking with huge chocolate eyes at his partner while flapping his chubby arms. Chibi-Ryo blinked too, then glomped him.  
"Heeey, Ryo-chaaaan! Hiyo-Hiyo wants to be glomped, too. Gegokujou!" another chibi threw in jealously. The three of them were more than sickenly cute.  
Atobe seemed to have turned into an other type of chibi. Unlike the others, he was not struggling with way to wide clothes and long sleeves. Somehow his skin-tight catsuit had managed to shrink with its owner, still fitting perfectly. It would have made him almost sexy, if it had not been for the big eyes and round face.  
The most ridiculous picture made Kabaji. He still was more than a head taller than all of the others, but his imposing appearance now would only have scared a mouse. He was currently busy carrying around toys for his chibified leader, who was building a Lego fortress.  
The cute chibi threesome apparently had gotten tired, they had curled up at the foot of the couch on an abandoned Hyotei jersey.  
"I need a drink!" Oshitari stated after watching them for a minute. Gakuto followed his partner into the kitchen, where thy filled to glasses with the leftover punch. Gakuto gulped his down in one go. Yuushi drank his a bit more slowly.  
"What do you think has turned them so…" he searched for an appropriate description.  
"Chubby? Cute? Small?" the redhead asked.  
"Yeah, that too. I mean, they can't have done much while we were away, except talking and drinnking punch." Both blinked. "Come to think of it, that stuff tasted kind of funny." Gakuto mused.  
Oshitaris eyes widened. "You don't think…" A wave of dizziness hit him.  
The world blurred before their eyes.

Two tiny figures watched from the shadows, how the new chibis joined the others, the redhead riding on the shoulders of his partner.  
Chuckling, one of the observers pulled out a camera and happily started taking pictures.  
"Do you want copies, Inui-san?"  
The bespectacled chibi briefly stopped scribbling in his notebook and nodded. "I'm positive I can improve my data if I go over them again."  
The blue-eyed chibi inclined his head slightly. "How long will this have effect, what do you think?" he mused.  
"Well, according to our own experience, they will stay like this for about one week. There is a one percent probability they won't change back, but I personally doubt that will happen." Chibi-Inui replied after leafing through his notes. "Though it will be very interesting to watch their reactions when the effect of the alcohol on their chibi organisms wears of. I'm curious what the will do.."  
"…saa." Chibi-Fuji just smiled in his usual ambigous way.

THE END!


End file.
